Heboric Light Touch
Heboric Light Touch also called Heboric Ghost Hands was an exiled historian and ex-priest of FenerDeadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.17Deadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae. He was described as resembling "a sunken-eyed toad". He was bald, his face webbed in tattooing, minute, black, square-etched symbols hidden within an overall pattern covering skin like a wrinkled scroll", and he had no hands.House of Chains, Chapter 7 Of his tattoos, it was said that "the boar's face overlay his own, the intricate maze of script-threaded, curled fur wound down his arms, covering his exposed thighs and shins, and … detailed hooves were etched into the skin of his feet." His hands had been ritually severed as part of his excommunication. This meant that the tattoos he sported as part of his priesthood could no longer be activated to open a warren. The ritual should have been the expression of purest justice, but in this case, it was not. His hands had been sent to Fener's hooves to await his death and his elevation to a position of Fener's wrath. Because the ritual was flawed, however, his hands were as poison to the god and were sealed until his spirit could come and collect them. Likely, the reason for the Reve was his particular avenue of historical analysis. His investigation had concluded that Laseen had failed in her attempt to assassinate Kellanved and Dancer and that they had instead ascended. This was knowledge that was dangerous for the Empress and so she called for the ritual and also had him sent to the Otataral mines. In Deadhouse Gates Heboric escaped from the Otataral mines, along with Felisin and Baudin, into the Otataral Desert in an effort to reach the coast. Along their journey, he came in contact with a "jade giant", one of many statues buried a long time ago. When he touched it, his hands were saturated with both otataral and the other-worldly power of the jade. Baudin, in an effort to get aid, pushed an unconscious Heboric's hand against the seal tattoo on his chest, resulting in Fener being pushed into the mortal realm by the poisoned hands which had been stripped of their protective coating by the surge of power. They were rescued from the coast by Kulp, Gesler, Stormy and Truth. He was present when Felisin opened the Book of Dryjhna and took up the mantle of Sha'ik Reborn. In House of Chains He escaped with Felisin Younger, Scillara and Greyfrog before Sha'ik Reborn's death. In The Bonehunters Heboric was driven mad by the presence of the Otataral in his body as well as the alien presence left by the jade giant. He was killed by the unbound T'lan Imass who kidnapped Felisin Younger. His body was taken to Otataral Island by Cutter, Scillara, Barathol Mekhar, and Chaur. During the jade meteor shower, he took the role as Shield Anvil and accepted the pain of those imprisoned by the jade statues. In The Crippled God Heboric's soul was rejected by Hood. He was shown to be still traumatized by the events that occured in Deadhouse Gates, though he was consoled by K'rul and Mael. In the finale, he chained Korabas to save her from T'iam, with the aid of the Crippled God. Works *Conspiracies in the Imperium *T'matha's Children Notes and References Category:Males Category:Priests Category:Malazans Category:Humans Category:Shield Anvils